hagilruhnfandomcom-20200223-history
Factions
This Page will list the existing factions and organizations in the world of Hagilruhn, from good to evil, from large to small scale. The Guild of Merchants The guild of merchants, also refered to as The Brokers Guild is a guild that seeks to unify merchants, provide support, networks, and services for them to prosper. The more merchants that belong to the guild, the more connections and resources the guild can offer amongst members. The guild seeks to create a safe and stable space for trade and exchange that preserves honesty and fair pricing in many locations. Most common members are Pawnbrokers, shopkeepers, inn-keepers, travelling salespeople, caravan owners and even pilgrims on religious missions. The guild worships Sevunos and holds its beliefs very closely. The guild offers services such as * Tradehalls for any member to lay out their merchandize * Escort for transporting goods * Defense against local extortion * Temporary Storage of goods * Appraising * Pawnbroking (the guild has its own pawnbroker system for anyone who cant find buyers. it buys at a slightly lower price though) Moto: Through Honest and hard work ay we rise and prevail Beliefs: * Honesty * Fair trade * Honour your word * FThey follow Sevunos especially Order of Valhun A mysterious order that has recently appeared in the 730's. not much is known of the order yet, except that it has started performing rituals and attempting mischievous activities in many locations with a purpose that escapes our knowledge. Sun Warriors They are a group of warriors who seek to maintain peace in North Alia and protect the citizens. They are not particularly religious but they do revere Pelor as the god of sun and light. favored attributes: *Strength *Wisdom The Liriacs A group of necromancers that seek to ressurect a dragon overlord. Although this group was once vast, powerful and feared, it has fallen to a shadow of its former self, with very little members that still follow the traditions and rituals of the order. The current members believe that by ressurecting their overlord they might manage to restore The Liriacs to its former glory. Important Happenings A small party of the Liriacs in the year 732, led by Frederick Lorencroe, where tending to one of the last dragon vessels for the overlord to be reincarnated in. This dragon vessel was ill and about to die. they had been luring astray adventurers to the cave through illusion so they could rob them and attend to themselves and the dragon, until they lured Medlinniel Vandercraft and his cousin. They helped the necromancers out innocently without knowing that by helping them heal the dragon they were actually helping in the resurection of the terrible overlord of the Liriacs. Order of the Radiant Dawn The Order of the Radiant Dawn is a scattered and secretive organization of powerful and highly influential people dedicated to overseeing the state and wellbeing of hagilruhn as a whole. Members are scattered across all the regions and countries. They consult throught secretive passages, networks and hidden chambers. Members that belong to this Order keep their conection to it a secret and are never seen in faction-business in broad daylight. They consort and move the strings around the world to ensure their goals are well sought out for. At its best, they are a highly powerful and organized lawful good organization, but they dont always see the same good as others do. If you find about someone who belongs to the Radiant Dawn, chances are they wanted you to meet them or you are, politically, socially or phisically, a dead man. Moto: When the sun is new and mighty shine, we know our deed is done. Beliefs: * The world shall never fall under the grip of evil * from the shadows we can seek to preserve the balance and peace of our world. what doesnt see us will never decypher our plans. * it is the utmost preservation of peace and radiance that concerns us. whatever oposes our decree shall be disposed of from the world we build. Council of Kings The Council of Kings is a political group between all the governors of North Alia. Its function is to regulate, coordinate and oversee the political and social organs of the realm. The council is directed by the King of North Alia and lord of Alianora, and all the other lords from the capital cities, as well as the dukes from nearby territories also attend and participate. The council is the highest organ of governance in North Alia. as a nobleman or tactical asset, the council can recognize members as overseers,people whose job is to regulate through diplomacy and contacts as well as gather information. Honorable knights that belong to the realm or that are deemed worthy are named Knight brothers of the realm and are charged with the chivalrous defense of the realm against evil-doers and invaders.